


Day Five

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Word Games, post Wokingham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's day five.  Day five of the game, that damn game where speech must be kept down to words of one sound.</p>
<p>A short tale told in just words of one sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the ["Write a [fill with just] words of one [sound]."](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=11567841#cmt11567841) prompt on the meme.

Five days was too long.

Five days of the game, that _damn_ game, where speech must be kept down to words of one sound. Five days with all four of them in play. Five days of "the one that is not tea," and "the thing where I put the plane on the ground." Three flights with stuff, two flights with folks, and five days of that game.

Five days was _too_ long.

The one in charge, she tried more than once (more than ten times, in fact) to use the folks to catch the guys at the front in the hats. They did not fall for her tricks. Berks, they both were.

The short one, the one whose hat was strung with gold, he fought with his own self; he did not know how to stress the rules in words of just one sound. More than once did he yell, "That is not the safe way!"

The tall, smooth one, the guy at the front whose hat was not strung with gold, he did not want to play the game one more day. Yes, him too. It was clear that he was the best at it but he did miss the feel of more nice words, words of more than one sound, in his mouth.

The one who made a hat for his own self? He had not said a word since day three. For once he did not want to lose and he did not know how else to win.

Day five found them in the air on top of the place that was so large it was dumb. All four of them were in the flight deck. All four of them did not speak.

"Can I have tea?" asked the tall, smooth one.

The one who made the drinks gave a nod. He poked the short one.

"The one that is not tea, please," said the short one.

He gave a nod once more and left the flight deck.

"The sun looks nice as it comes up, does it not?" the one in charge asked.

"No, it does not!" both guys in hats barked back.

"So you say," she said with a grin, from the shade of the tall, smooth one's chair.

The plane flew on, still on top of the place that was so large it was dumb.

The sun rose.

Day six.


End file.
